


Starry Night

by missema



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Distance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Longing, Love, Lovers, Memories, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legate Rikke misses her lover, the Redguard Dragonborn Donal and thinks of him on a starry night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

She knew that the stars were beautiful above her head, but Rikke promised herself she wouldn't look up until she had time to do it properly.  
  
" _That's you, my love, so driven and dedicated, always busy_."  
  
His voice came to her on a memory, making a rare smile flit across her face. Most people knew the intimidating Redguard as the Dragonborn, but to her, he was simply hers and she was his. Though they were apart now, his work often took him far from her, they'd made sufficient memories to make him feel near all the time.  
  
"But I miss you." Rikke whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Eh, what was that Legate?" A soldier behind her asked.  
  
"Nothing, soldier. I just need some sleep." Rikke snapped into her commanding, professional tone. The tone she used with the troops, the tone he was never fooled by.  
  
"Camp's not too far. I can see the smoke from the fires." He pointed out the steady stream of grey smoke rising up, giving away the position of the troops. If there was smoke, then there were enough people to defend the place while she slept. She needed the sleep. needed to be alone, away from the pressures of command, someplace where she was simply Rikke, and not Legate.  
  
Sleep only came when she wore herself out these days, and the orders from her superiors had been doing a fine job of that lately. Rikke gladly complied, in order not to lay there and give in, lost in her own recollections, growing more melancholy as each moment dimmed into darkness to reveal that she was still alone.  
  
" _Don't say that, Rikke_." His voice was stern now. " _I'm always fighting my way back to you_."  
  
At least she could be sure that was true, the man fought like a demon. She hadn't been sure of him when he'd shown up in Solitude, requesting to join the Legion, but he had quickly proven himself fearsome in battle. It took longer for her to trust him, and longer still for her to return his shy smiles, but they'd fallen in love quickly.  
  
Kisses that marked her skin as if he had lips of fire, a touch that branded her as his and their lovemaking made her blush even as she recalled it. Rikke remembered a time when her sweaty, naked body pressed up against his, desperate to be as close to him as possible as he filled her. Sunlight made the amber light in his dark eyes sparkle as he moved underneath her, stroking her side with one hand, the other firmly on her hip, guiding her. This was their favorite way, her above him, he liked the view of her breasts in his face, and she liked the freedom, her body exposed as much as she wanted it, the pace hers to set.  
  
" _Say my name_." He urged, as he always did whenever they were alone. Rikke shook her head in the memory as she did outside of it, the darkness covering her movements from the soldiers walking behind her.  
  
 _"Rikke, my love, please. You're the only one who makes it sound so beautiful_." He pleaded, a hand reaching up to thread through her brown hair, as she sped up the rocking of her hips to distract him. It wouldn't end his words, the pleas would come out on gasps, but she liked making him work for it.  
  
He played just as dirty as she did, catching a breast with one hand and guiding it towards his mouth, flicking over the nipple with both finger and tongue. Rikke gave a ragged, throaty moan, pleasantly cursing him for knowing her so well. He suckled at it just enough to earn her sigh before moving on to the other one. They raced, both trying to outdo each other, her grinding harder and faster against him until she could make him gasp with her slightest movement, and he determinedly slower, sucking and teasing her breasts, slipping a hand down to tweak the bud between her legs, though she'd already climaxed twice before. In the end, it made it easier for him to win, her body was already excited and responsive, any touch sent jagged, prickly heat spreading through her sensitive body in waves.  
  
" _Donal_ " She breathed, as the crest broke over her, sending spasms down throughout her form. Her body felt like honey as she collapsed against his chest, her body shaking as the tremors died out. His thrusts were lazy, working her through her orgasm, taking his time, pressing kisses to her face.  
  
Within minutes he came, trading his languid pace for something more frenzied as heat welled within him, making Rikke bounce on top of him as his cock drove into her, sometimes threatening to topple her from where she lay against him. She gripped his shoulders as he grew more wild, his climax edging towards him.  
  
With a cry, he released, his hips arcing up, pressing into her as far as he could go as his cock throbbed within her. A large brown hand found the side of her face and caressed it, fingers gentle as they smoothed her hair back from her face. She leaned in and kissed him, the pair kissing until his relaxed body curled warmly around hers, and he grabbed her hand, threading his fingers through hers as she rolled off of him.  
  
His sleepy, sweet smile was the last memory from that night; she'd fallen asleep just afterwards. Hours later she'd awoken with him, still nude but not at all cold as his arms encircled her just before the dawn broke. Disentangling herself, she left him sleeping as she went to look at the sky, wrapping a blanket around her form. Rikke hadn't been as stealthy as she'd thought herself to be, and he'd sat watching her for a few moments, before slipping into a pair of soft trousers and joining her.  
  
" _Think of us whenever you look up at the stars, Rikke. Know that if I am far away, I am thinking of you with every night sky, that each dawn brings us closer_." He kissed the top of her head as he spoke, and Rikke closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Around them, the stars became lost as dawn spread across the horizon.  
  
They reached the camp as Rikke pulled herself out of the memory, chastising herself for falling into it before they were safe in camp. Fatigue spread through her body and she forced herself to check in with the officers and get reports before she would glance upward at the night sky. She ate and went to her tent, finally allowing herself to look up just the once before she settled in for the night. Above her head the heavens shone blue as an aurora graced the stars, magnificent beauty shining down on them. It gave her a pang as she wondered if Donal was seeing the same thing she was, or if it was altered somehow wherever he was. That would have been a shame, not to see as she did, see the glorious shades of blue and green that winked across the night.  
  
A few miles away, the Dragonborn urged his horse on towards the Imperial camp nearby. He looked up at the sky, thinking of Rikke, hoping he would find her there. The sky was too beautiful to just share with his memories.


End file.
